The present invention relates to connectors for fiber optic cables, and more particularly to female clip-on types of fiber optic connectors.
Different manufacturers use different types of connectors to connect light sources to the fiber optic cables to the surgical instruments and so forth. One of the most common types of connectors is a connector available from ACMI Corporation of Stamford, Conn., which is one of the oldest surgical instrument manufacturers. Their connectors consist of male and female portions. The male type is provided on both ends of the fiber optic cable, which can have fiber optic bundles having sizes ranging from a few microns all the way to about 6.5 mm in diameter. The female type of connection can be a permanent part of the fiber optic light source, fiber optic cable or surgical instrument or it can be a separate, independent connector, connecting the fiber optic cable to the surgical or other instrument. This instrument can have an ACMI male connection permanently attached to the instrument. In that situation a female connector is required which can accept on one side of the ACMI male connection and on the opposite side an ACMI male also. This connector is also sometimes made in such a way so that it accepts other types of instruments which require other types of connections there than ACMI. In that situation, one side of the female connector will still remain a ACMI female but on the opposite side can be a Richard Wolf Instrument Company, Storz Instrument Company, Pilling, Olympus or others.
There are two types of ACMI female connections presently available. One is usually described as a snap-on type with an internal spring which locks onto the ACMI male groove. The second type is a clip-on type with an external spring. It also locks onto the ACMI male groove and because of its distinctive spring shape is often referred to as a rabbit-ear connection. After use though the spring of this connector weakens and does not return to its originally intended locking position in the ACMI male groove. This results in the surgical instrument and the spring falling off sometimes at a critical stage in the surgical procedure. Additionally, the fiber optic cable can fall off and the delivery of high intensity light to the surgical site immediately interrupted. Thus, the surgery must be interrupted, and the fallen cable or instrument replaced with an autoclaved replacement.
The external spring type of ACMI female connector is preferred by some doctors because pulling is not required to disconnect the instrument from the cable. Rather, external spring ears are squeezed together thereby opening the spring to smoothly remove the instrument or fiber optic cable. On the other hand, the snap-on type of ACMI female connection requires approximately five pounds of push or pull to connect or disconnect it.
External springs or rabbit ears are either directly welded to the body of the connector or to the tubing. The supporting external spring is welded to the stainless steel connector body. When heat is applied to the external, tempered stainless steel spring, the spring is thereby permanently weakened. After a few uses it becomes over extended and does not return to its original shape, and thus will not lock effectively into the grooves of the ACMI male connector. Every additional use weakens the spring further resulting in the need for a permanent replacement of the fiber optic cable in situations when this connection is a permanent part of the fiber optic cable which is common.
Further, the external spring can be supported by a small piece of tubing which is welded to the body of the connector. This support configuration limits the function of the external spring and allows only the sides of the spring to function or flex thereby resulting in an over bending and a loss of spring memory.